The invention relates to a solid-state radio-electric oscillator for the microwave range. It more specifically relates to the complete apparatus constituted by the actual oscillator and the means associated therewith for eliminating parasitic oscillations which could occur on frequencies other than the desired frequency and in particular harmonic frequencies. The actual oscillator is constituted by a Gunn or avalanche-type negative resistance diode.
Assemblies are known (cf particularly MAGALHAES and KUROKAWA Proc. IEEE 1970, 58, pp 831-832) in which said elimination, i.e. the stabilisation of the assembly on the desired operating frequency, is brought about by means of a damping load, which may or may not differ from the useful load. However, in such known assemblies the damping load generally absorbs part of the power produced when operating on the desired operating frequency, thus reducing, under otherwise identical conditions, the output power of the apparatus.